The Rain
by KimberlySan
Summary: Duo and Heero have a talk.. short and stupid, If ya ask me. (Yes, its DxH.. not much, just slightly)


  
Kimmy-Sama: ACK!!!!! Shoot me!! What is it about these two that get me so... AUGH!! Anywho.. Oh Geze, just review it after reading to let me know how ya like it. I was obsesed with my Perfect Circle CD, and this came out... took me about, lets say, 3 whole class period's to write it? Oh Geze....  
  
  
The Rain  
By: Kimmy-Sama  
  
  
The raindrops hitting the cold glass surface made a light drizzle sound, and it made Duo feel very relaxed, yet, haunted by thoughts at the same time. He stood in front of the window, watching the water droplets form into small rivers down the clear panel. They seemed to disappear completely after they reached the bottom.   
Rain was always relaxing. No doubt many people where lying around, reading a book or enjoying a hot glass of tea. Light rumbles happened every now and then from the thunder in the background.   
Yet, it was haunting Duo as well as relaxing. A cold shiver went down his spine, yet it wasn't from a breeze. All this meant was that he couldn't forget, couldn't stop the rush of thoughts in his mind. Carefully, he stepped back from the window.   
A hard, wooden chair was behind him, so he took refuge in it. Even if the rain was making him feel eerie, his violet gaze couldn't move from the glass. There was a sound behind him, but he didn't move. He didn't need to. There was only one other person that would know that he'd be here. And sure enough, he was right when the other spoke.  
"Something wrong?"  
Heero Yuy stood a foot away from Duo, his eyes focused on his comrade. He noticed the change in his character, even if he didn't know him all that well. They had been taking refuge at Earth for a little while, before heading back out to space.   
Duo simply shook his full head of hair. "Nothing at all."  
Heero didn't believe him at all, but he didn't speak on the matter anymore. Instead, he pulled up an identical chair to Duo's and sat in it backwards next to the Deathsythe pilot. His gaze found where Duo's was, and watched the water roll down the glass.  
The silence was broken abruptly. "Do you ever feel like your deeds come back to haunt you?"   
Colbalt eyes turned and looked at Duo. "What do you mean? We do what we do for a reason."  
This sudden thoughts made Duo mad that he was talking to Heero about them, but had no one else at the moment. Besides, Heero didn't really seem like one to understand anyway. "But... so many people die."  
Instantly he felt ashamed at what he was saying. He probably sounded so stupid to Heero. Someone who had killed even more than he.   
Heero's eyes looked back outside. "Its inevitable, Duo. You know that you risk your life out there, so do they."  
Duo expected that answer. You can always count on good old Heero to cheer you up, he kept thinking. But then, why was he getting upset over what Heero was saying to him? "Yeah, your right I guess. Its just the rain really."  
"Why does the rain effect you?"   
This was a question Duo didn't expect, but answered anyway. "It's just dark and lonely, and incredibly thoughtful. Don't you ever feel like you've thought about your life a million times over when you listen to its song?"   
Silence befell the room. Duo could feel the sting on his cheeks of embarrassment. This was all something he couldn't talk to Heero Yuy about. Besides, he was the cheerful one of the bundle. Didn't he have to be happy all the time and not think about such depressing things? But, why was Heero even in here if he was so cold anyway? So many questions plagued Duo's mind.   
To much of both their surprise, Heero spoke quietly. "I know what you mean, Duo. Some things in this universe makes a person act differently, or think things they never thought they would. It makes them replay their mistakes and achievements over and over in their mind. For you... its the rain. I don't know what it is for me.."  
Violet eyes were opened wide as they stared at Heero. Never had Duo heard such a thing come from Heero's mouth, and he almost tried to pinch himself to see if was a dream. This was an interesting turn of events, and Duo wanted to hear more.   
"When do you think about your life?"  
"Everyday." Heero said with a bit of a sigh, and looked directly back into Duo's eyes. The look he held, made Duo feel a bit strange, something he never really felt before. He didn't really notice, but a light crimson spread across his face.   
"Don't you ever think about your future? Anyone around you?"  
A nod. Duo felt very disappointed when Heero looked back out at the rain. He couldn't tear his eyes from his face... "What do you think about?"  
In the distance, the thunder rolled.* It seemed that Duo had asked the wrong question, Heero's eyes turned downwards, toward the hard wooden ground beneath them. Duo was about to apologize for asking, when Heero spoke. He talked so carefully, as if searching for the best words to use.   
"Its... not what I think about.. its who."  
Immediately Duo thought of that woman that seemed that Heero had feelings for. Someone Duo himself didn't really like to much.. "I see... Relena?"  
A soft chuckle filled the room, much to Duo's surprise. A smile was across Heero's face as it turned to him. "No.." This certainly was different, Duo thought. "It's not a woman."  
Again, silence for a moment. Duo watched the other man stand, and look down at him with a face that Duo was not really used to seeing on him. "You can always make me laugh, Duo. I really appreciate it."  
Dumbfounded, Duo shrugged slightly, as if it were no big deal. But in his mind was a million of questions that he wanted to ask. Yet, he couldn't find the words to say them. Instead, he watched Heero's hand raise and touch his shoulder.  
The warmth of his hand was so intense, Duo could feel it through the fabric of his shirt. He had always thought that when Heero touched something, it would turn to ice. But this was extremely different. He swore if it were any warmer, it would burn his skin.  
"Come on. The rain has stopped." In fact it had, which Duo finally noticed. Part of him was disappointed. He wanted so badly to talk more to Heero, and get to know him better.   
It was as if he read Duo's mind. "Lets go on a walk." His hand still remained on Duo's shoulder, the warmth steadily spreading through his body. He gave a nod, and Heero found his smile again.  
Duo found himself loving that smile.  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
  
*the thunder rolled: I have a thing for Garth Brooks... .;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! My first fic on Fanfiction.net! All Kimmy-Sama wants is some reviews.. flames or no flames! I don't care! I want them all!! Was it bad? I think so.. JA!  
  
  
  



End file.
